The Courtship of Sam Carter
by AWildeRomantic
Summary: Book two in the Threads of My Wings series. Jack and Sam try to work around the new set of system lords, four dimensional aliens, and threats against the galaxy as they begin their new relationship.
1. No Mistakes

A/N – The series "Threads of My Wings" so far…

Book 1 – _The General's Daughter_

And now for book two…so enjoy, and please review! They're like gold to me…

* * *

  
Chapter 1: No Mistakes

"So basically what you're saying we need to do is kick Jupiter's slimy ass right out of this galaxy, am I correct?"

Sam nodded slowly, those hadn't been her exact words, but they were good enough. "Pretty much."

"Great, we should be able to handle this then!" Jack's voice was full of forced cheerfulness. "All it is is a new goa'uld, hungry for naquadah, who doesn't give a rat's butt about the Asgard protected planets treaty. Oh, and we still don't have any intelligence on what Ba'al's been up to lately."

"Well, judging by the way he reacted before to Jupiter," Daniel said. "I think we can safely assume that he won't join up with them."

"I believe you are incorrect, Daniel Jackson," Teal'c interjected in his usual solemn tone. "Ba'al will serve whomever offers him the most power."

"Ah politics," Jack muttered. "The universal modus operandi. Anyway," he stretched. "I think we're done here for now. The Tok'ra and Asgard will keep us updated on Jupiter's movements, so you all can go." He waved his hand, and the three members of SG-1 got to their feet. Jack caught Sam's eye , however, and beckoned. "Carter, I need to ask you something."

Sam walked over, sitting back down in the chair next to Jack's. "What is it?"

"Well, you know, I was just wondering, since this is official…if you would let me take you out for dinner tonight? Or something?" It took Jack an unusually long time to get this out. All the years he'd devoted to the SGC and now he seemed to have lost his touch for something as simple as this.

"Sure." Sam grinned. "I'd love to." She noticed the strange look on Jack's face and tilted her head to the side. "What's wrong?"

"I'm just not used to this whole formal dating thing…" Jack said with a shrug. "I'm worried that I'll screw up horribly and you'll never speak to me again."

"Is this General Jack O'Neill I hear being unconfident about himself?"

"Retired! And is this Colonel Carter I hear trying to give advice about dating?" Jack shot back.

Sam pretended to pout and look the other way. Jack held out his hand. Sam looked at him from the corner of her eye and held out her hand as well, spreading her fingers as she pressed her palm to Jack's. The simple contact seemed to spark something, and Jack could feel a smile spreading across his face as he attempted to get Sam to look at him again. She did, finally, and they both laughed.

"I'll pick you up at six, ok?" Jack said, curling his fingers around hers.

Sam smiled, nodding. "Sounds great."

* * *

"I really hope you weren't expecting anything too fancy or anything," Jack said when Sam opened the front door. He'd put some effort into his outfit, but it was no tuxedo.

Sam, who was wearing a dark red shirt with flowing sleeves over blue jeans, shook her head, linking her arm through Jack's as they headed out to the car. "With you? Never."

"Oh, that hurt, Carter!"

"How long are you going to keep that up?" Sam asked, climbing into the passenger seat of Jack's truck. "The whole 'Carter' thing."

"Does it bother you?"

"No, just seems a little formal."

"Well, seeing as we're starting a new life together…" Jack's voice trailed off as he was momentarily distracted by a cat rushing out in front of the car. "I suppose I could stop. Is that what you want, Samantha?"

Sam grinned, leaning back in her seat. "Yep."

They ate at a little Italian place downtown, then walked arm in arm down the sidewalk, enjoying the not too impressive night life, but more importantly, enjoying each other's company. As he'd been getting ready earlier, Jack had guessed that it would feel strange to walk down the street with his arm around Carter's…_Sam, _he reminded himself _She _can_ be 'Sam' to you now…_his arm around Sam's waist. But now that he was actually doing it, it felt like the most natural thing in the world. As such, Jack felt a twinge of disappointment when it finally came time to drive her back home again.

Standing on her front porch, Sam turned to face Jack, a dreamy smile on her face. "This was really fun, thank you."

"Yeah, we'll have to do it again sometime," Jack's voice was lighthearted, but he wasn't really paying attention to what he was saying. He was more distracted by Sam, who had now draped her arms loosely around his shoulders and was leaning closer…

Seconds after their lips touched there was a bright flash of white light that Jack could see even through his closed eyelids.

Sam's lips were still touching his when she muttered, "Jack…please tell me Thor did not just beam us up…"

Jack slowly opened his eyes, aware that his hands were still resting on Sam's back. "Yes, Sam…He just did."

"O'Neill, Colonel Carter."

"Thor!" Jack said, his voice dripping with poured on enthusiasm as he pulled away from Sam. "Old buddy, I'd love to say I'm happy to see you…But actually…I'm not."

"I apologize," the little gray alien said, walking over from behind his console. "I only needed Colonel Carter."

"Yeah, well she's kinda busy," Jack snapped. "Was…Was kinda busy until you beamed us up."

Thor nodded. "I apologize again. But there is a most urgent matter that needs your expertise, Colonel."

"What is it?" Sam perked up, and Jack could have sworn he actually saw her go from normal mode to geek mode in two seconds.

"If you will follow me…" The alien turned and headed towards a side corridor. Sam shot Jack an apologetic look before following.

"And so to continue our first date…" Jack muttered, stalking after Sam.

* * *

"What I should have said," Thor said as they gathered around an opaque container sitting on a pedestal. "Was that I needed your ability to comprehend."

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Comprehend?"

Thor waved one hand over a sensor and the container opened. Inside were what appeared to be two half-face masks, both of them missing eyeholes and made out of a dull grey metal. Sam picked one up; it was extremely light.

"This is a new technology only recently developed by our scientists," Thor explained. "They were created specifically to deal with the new problem of the Fades. When this…mask…is put on, it interfaces itself to the visual cortex of your brain using infra red signals sufficiently formatted so as not to damage your normal sight."

"Ok, you lost me right after the word 'mask'," Jack mumbled, but was quiet when Sam nudged him sharply with her elbow.

"So what do they do?"

"Essentially they synthesize an extension for your visual cortex, one that allows you to see four dimensions rather than the normal three."

Sam's eyes went wide. "Does it work?" She asked excitedly. Thor nodded.

"Now wait a minute," Jack cut in. "What the downside? As in side effects? Like, will it make Sam start speaking in a funny language or anything?"

Thor blinked his large black eyes at Jack for a moment before replying. "The only side effect of using the device for a prolonged period of time may be a slight headache."

"Can I use it?" Sam sounded like a little kid with a new toy; she was practically bouncing up and down with excitement.

"That is why I brought you here," Thor said, nodding. "There is a Fade loose on the ship. We know how to capture one, but we'd like you to use the device to study it and develop a weapon to destroy it."

Sam turned the device over in her hands then tentatively held it to her face. She removed her hands and it stuck in place over her eyes. Suddenly, however, she let out a yelp of pain and stumbled back.

"Sam!" Jack rushed forward, his fingers curling around the edge of the mask.

"O'Neill!" Thor shouted, his voice full of warning. "You must not remove it while it's interfacing with her visual cortex, it could cause permanent blindness. You must wait until it is finished then press the buttons on either side to remove it."

"It's ok, Jack," Sam murmured, straightening up. "It doesn't hurt…I can see. But…nothing looks different."

Thor shook his head slightly. "You are not looking at anything that exists in four dimensions."

"Oh…"

"Here…" Thor walked over to another one of the opaque cases and opened it. To Jack it looked like it just contained a dark grey net, but Sam let out a gasp as she walked over, looking down at it.

"What do you see, Sam?" Jack asked, tilting his head to one side curiously.

"I don't…" Sam shook her head. "I don't even think I could describe it! It looks like a net, but it's also…" She made a vague gesture with her hands that even Jack couldn't understand. "It's almost like seeing a solid hologram of two things that overlap impossibly. But not really…"

Jack snorted. "Oh yeah, that made perfect sense."

Sam reached out and grabbed at the air above the net that Jack could see, but the dark grey net was lifted out of the container. She moved her hand, and draped the strange net over her shoulder then turned to Thor. "So where is the Fade?"

Thor walked over to a display screen and brought up a floor plan of the ship. A section was blinking yellow. "There."

* * *

The corridors of the Asgard ship were eerily quiet except for the hum of machinery and occasional odd drip. Sam and Jack moved carefully, the zat guns Thor had beamed up for them in their hands. Not that they were even sure the zats would work against the Fade.

"This wasn't exactly what I had in mind when I asked you out for dinner…" Jack grumbled. Sam turned around and he presumed she was giving him a pitying look behind the half mask. "I just…wanted to spend some time with you without anything like this getting in the way…"

"I know," Sam had stopped walking, moving over to Jack and putting a hand on his arm. "I know…but this is what we do. We can't just-"

"Sam." Jack was looking behind her. He jerked his chin at something.

Sam turned slowly around and froze. To Jack, it was just a dark humanoid shape standing in the shadows. But to Sam it was a huge form, only vaguely humanoid and unlike anything she had ever seen. It's surface turned in on itself in folds that weren't at all possible on something with three dimensions. It's yellow eyes were…spheres and yet not.

"It's got hyper-spheres for eyes!" Sam gaped, her eyes widening behind the, mask. "This is incredible! I'm actually seeing in four dimensions."

"Look, fascinating as that is, Sam," Jack said, raising his zat. "That thing is heading right for us, and something tells me if I shoot the shadow I'm seeing, it won't do much good."

The Fade was indeed moving. It opened its mouth and let out a snarl. Sam raised her zat, aiming somewhere far to the left of the shadow that Jack could see. She fired once. The Fade let out an inhuman cry as it fell in a heap on the ground. Shaking slightly, Sam moved over and wrapped it in the net. She and Jack retreated behind a set of doors, which immediately closed. On the other side, Thor opened that corridor to outer space, the rush of oxygen being sucked out pulling the Fade's unconscious form off the ship.

Back on the bridge, Sam pressed the buttons on the sides of the mask, where it wrapped around her temples. The thing came off with a slight suction pop. She blinked a few times, getting her vision back to normal before holding the device out to Thor.

"Take it with you," Thor said. "I understand that you and the other scientists at the SGC would be very eager to be able to study this technology. It is the least I can do to thank you for helping me."

"Wow…" Sam's eyes widened as she looked down at the mask in her hands. "Thank you." She smiled up at Jack and linked her arm through his.

Thor moved to the console and began turning one of the jewels. A moment later both Sam and Jack vanished in a flash of white light.

Unbeknownst to them, seconds before they vanished the three-dimensional shadow of a human stepped up behind Jack, and disappeared along with them.


	2. Second Date?

Chapter 2: Second Date?

"Sir! General O'Neill!" In all his excitement, Walter seemed to have forgotten himself as he burst into Jack's office the next afternoon.

"Retired, Sergeant." Jack corrected, looking up from the mission file he was reviewing. "What's wrong, did the iris break or something?"

"Sir," Walter swallowed, trying to calm down. "I think we might have a foothold situation."

* * *

If he were one for clichés, Jack would have been worried that he was going to wear a hole in the floor with all his pacing. But he wasn't, so he would just have to settle for knowing that he was driving Daniel crazy.

The door burst open and Sam entered, removing the mask as she did so.

"Any luck?" Jack asked, looking over.

Sam was holding something in her fist. She shook her head. "Sorry, no. I searched the base, but the guards at the entry reported seeing the Fade's shadow leaving."

"So we've lost it?" Jack groaned inwardly.

"Not exactly," Sam held out her fist. "They do leave a trail because they tend to shed teeth and scales quite readily. I picked up this." She opened her fist.

Jack and Daniel stared. Jack raised his eyebrows. "Sam…there's nothing there."

"There is." Sam held her hand up to the light. They could all then see the three-dimensional shadow of a long fang lying in her open palm. She set it down on the table.

"So you think you can track it?" Jack folded his arms. "Because I sure as hell don't want one of things running around on Earth."

"It'll take a while," Sam said. "Seeing as we have no idea how far it's gotten."

"Hop to it then, Colonel." Jack winked, then waved for SG-1 to go.

* * *

The trail of the Fade was easier to follow than Sam could have hoped. It led them a ways away from Cheyenne Mountain, out into the countryside and a large farm. Sam removed the mask and walked up to the front door, trying to think up a viable cover story.

This turned out to be unnecessary, however, as no one answered.

"Colonel Carter!" Teal'c called. "I believe I heard a noise from the vicinity of the barn."

Pulling out their zats, Sam and Daniel hurried after Teal'c to the huge red barn out behind the house. The Jaffa pushed the great door open with no trouble whatsoever and they entered the musty building, weapons raised.

"Stop! Don't come any closer!" A man stood between them and the indistinct form of the Fade. He had a handgun raised and pointed at SG-1. "You're with the government, aren't you?"

Sam spoke calmly. "I am Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter of the US Air force-"

"I knew it!" the man exclaimed. "I knew you'd come to take it away…And I'm telling you now that I won't let you."

"I don't think you understand," Sam said, frowning slightly. "That creature is extremely dangerous, this is a matter of national security. I'm asking you to stand aside."

"No," the gun in the man's hands was trembling slightly. "That's what you government people always assume; that the aliens are hostile. And I know what you're planning to do. You're going to take it back to some lab to dissect and study!"

Sam took a cautious step closer, her hand tightening on her zat. "Sir, you need to stand aside."

"I said don't come any closer!"

"This is for your own safety," Sam shuffled forward another step, moving slowly, trying not to startle the man.

It didn't work. A shot rang out and Sam fell, swearing loudly and clutching her arm. Blood oozed out between her fingers and her face was contorted with pain.

Daniel's jaw dropped. "You just _shot_ an Air Force officer!" he shouted, his worry for Sam turning into anger. "Do you know how _illegal _that is?!"

"Look out!" Sam grunted suddenly.

They all looked up in time to see the shadow raise one hand towards the man. As its fist closed, apparently on thin air, the man let out a cry as something grabbed the back of his shirt. He was lifted off his feet, struggling and kicking as the gun fell from his hand.

Ignoring her wound, Sam hastily put the mask back on and looked up, reaching for her zat. The Fade had the man gripped tightly in a clawed hand. It raised him up and somehow managed to fold its mouth around him, despite the fact that he was almost larger than its head. Almost.

Sam had no idea what this looked like to someone who wasn't wearing the mask, but it must have been pretty bad because Daniel doubled over and vomited. She couldn't blame him; the man's body had folded and broken like a plastic figurine. A plastic figurine that bled.

Suppressing the searing pain in her left arm, Sam raised the zat gun, not being too careful about her aim as she fired once and then a second time. The Fade let out a long howl as it fell to the ground, it's bloodied jaws moving against the ground for a moment before the great, four-dimensional form was still.

"Sam!" Daniel rushed over to her, pulling a bandage out of his vest pocket and wrapping it around Sam's wound.

"Thanks, Daniel," Sam said, panting slightly. Teal'c walked over and helped her to her feet. Sam carefully removed the mask. "We'll send someone back to retrieve the Fade. Lets get back to the base."

* * *

"Oooh god, Jack is going to kill us!" Daniel moaned later as he and Teal'c waited in the briefing room for Jack.

Teal'c raised an eyebrow. "Did we not successfully accomplish our mission, Daniel Jackson?"

"Yeah, but Sam got shot!" Daniel looked apprehensively at the door of the briefing room, as though expecting Jack to come charging through any moment. "Jack is not going to be happy that Sam got shot." Teal'c merely inclined his head slightly.

The door opened moments later and Jack walked in, seeming calm. He raised his eyebrows. "Sam got shot?"

"Jack, it wasn't our fault, the guy was insane!" Daniel said hurriedly. "There wasn't anything we could do…"

"Danny, I'm not blaming you!" Jack waved his hand. "I just want to know what the hell happened out there."

"As Daniel Jackson said, the man was unstable," Teal'c offered. "He was attempting to defend the Fade."

"Defend the Fade?" Jack looked disbelievingly at them then settled back in his chair as Daniel and Teal'c proceeded to describe the events that transpired in the barn.

After he'd sent a clean up crew out to the farm to retrieve the Fade and come up with a cover story to explain the death of the man, Jack headed down to the infirmary. Sam was sitting on one of the beds, already working on her mission report. She was forced to use one hand to type as her left arm was in a sling.

"Ok," Jack said, standing over her bed and scowling down at her. "Just the fact that you can type that fast with _one_ hand proves that you work to hard." He leaned over, pushing her hand away from the keyboard and closing the laptop. "Sam, you're injured. Milk it. I won't be asking for that report for another week anyway."

Sam sighed heavily as he set the laptop aside and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"How're you feeling?"

"Fine, actually," she replied. "I've had a lot worse."

"True that," Jack nodded. "So Danny and Teal'c filled me in on everything that happened. Good work."

"Thanks." Sam was being oddly quiet and was deliberately avoiding Jack's gaze.

He reached out and gently turned her face towards him. "Hey, Sam, what's wrong?"

"I feel bad about what happened," Sam murmured. "That man thought he was doing a good thing…defending something that couldn't defend itself. And what does he get? The thing kills him. And it's not like it was a wild animal…that was a sentient, intelligent being!"

"I know, I know," Jack said soothingly, reaching out to lightly touch Sam's shoulder. "But there was nothing really you could have done…you didn't know how the Fade was going to react. You did your best and no one is questioning that."

"Right," Sam looked down, her brow furrowed.

"Would it help if I took you out for dinner again?"

Sam looked up. "Only if Thor doesn't decide he needs us." She said, the faint smile on her face making Jack feel a thousand times less worried.

"I'll make sure he doesn't."

* * *

Jack's idea of making sure Thor wouldn't decide he needed Sam right in the middle of their date was to send her up to the Asgard's ship as soon as her arm was useable. Thor had been working on a whole observation room that allowed the outside viewer to see four-dimensional objects, and he beamed up the corpse of the Fade for further study. Sam spent several hours helping the little grey alien perfect a tactile missal designed to target a four-dimensional being, even if the person firing couldn't see the creature.

After working for about three hours, Sam was surprised to hear the sound of someone beaming into the bridge. She went out to find Thor talking to Jack, who had a picnic basket in one hand. Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Anyway," Jack said, catching sight of Sam. "You know we'd love to stay, Thor, but I've already got dibs on Sam for this evening."

Sam could have sworn Thor smirked as he beamed them off the ship.

They reappeared on a deserted bluff overlooking Colorado Springs. The sky to the east was still faintly tinged with colors, but the lights in the city were already turned on, creating a vast web of yellow dots.

Sam smiled appreciatively. "Very romantic."

"As our Jaffa friend would say…Indeed, Colonel Carter." Jack chuckled, pulling a blanket out of the picnic basket and spreading it on the grass before unpacking the food he'd brought. Sam sat down cross legged next to him. They made small talk as they ate, then Jack put the empty containers back in the basket and stretched out on his back, patting the ground next to him.

Sam lay down as well, snuggling against Jack and folding one arm under her head as they both looked up at the sky above. Stars were twinkling in the velvety expanse, bright and clear against the blackness of space.

"Hey look, its one of the gate symbols…" Jack said, raising his hand into Sam's line of vision and tracing a constellation with his finger.

"Mhmm," Sam sighed, moving her head so it was resting on his shoulder. "It's amazing, thinking that some of these stars are actually suns whose planets we've been too."

"Makes you realize just how small and insignificant just one planet is." Jack said quietly.

"Yeah…" Sam was silent for a moment, then she said, "Knowing that there's so much else out there isn't such a bad thing…I mean think about it, there's so much for us to explore and learn." She laughed quietly. "I used to console myself with the thought that there are so many other people out there, at least one has to be the one for me." She turned her head to look at Jack, grinning.

Jack returned the grin. "Luckily you didn't have to go hunting across the galaxy for him, though."

"Yup."

"You know, it's kinda weird…" Jack said. "I joined the Stargate program because I thought my life was over. My son was dead…my wife was leaving me…and yet…thanks to the gate my life has started all over again."

This was the first time in a long time that Sam had heard Jack mention Charlie, and it made her heart sting in pity. "Jack…"

"Don't waste your time feeling sorry for me," Jack said, reaching out with one hand to trace the line of her jaw. "Because for the first time in years I'm actually happy with where I am. I'm in love with a gorgeous woman who happens to be smarter than anyone in the galaxy…"

Sam blushed. "That's not true…"

"You know it is." Jack smiled as he sat up and stretched. "Anyway, it's getting cold. We should be heading…aww crap."

"What's the matter?" Sam sat up as well, eyes wide.

"I just realized a flaw in my oh-so-brilliant plan," Jack grumbled. "I forgot to have Thor beam a car over here for us."

Sam smirked. "Guess you'll have to carry me home then."

"Yeah, sure ya betcha." Jack got to his feet.

Sam did as well, picking up the basket. Suddenly, Jack scooped her up into his arms. "Jack!" she cried. "What are you doing?! Your knees!"

"My knees are perfectly fine, thank you." Jack replied as he began to walk down the road, Sam cradled in his arms. After about fifty feet he groaned, "Ok, enough of that." He set Sam down and they both laughed before linking arms and heading the rest of the way home.

"Well, this is familiar," Sam said as they stood on her front porch.

"Yeah, only this time I can guarantee you that Thor won't beam us up." Jack slipped his arms around Sam's waist and took a step closer, shivering slightly as she laid her hands on his chest. Jack tilted his head slightly. "And if he does, I want my money back from him."

Sam chuckled, closing her eyes and pressing her lips against Jack's.

It was everything that the previous kiss hadn't been. It was everything that either of them had imagined or desired for the past seven years. And it was all Jack could do to keep himself from following Sam inside when she finally did break away and say goodnight.

* * *

A/N – Remember, reviews are love. If you love the story, you should review. If you hate this story, you should review. If you think this story is mediocre, you will review. And if you are eagerly anticipating the chapter that will be pure, uninhibited Jack/Sam shippyness, that is in the foreseeable future, you will most certainly review. 


	3. Who We Are

A/N – Warning: Part of this is kinda sad…but there's foreshadowing in here, too, for happier times ahead.

Chapter 3: Who We Are

"So Sam's sure this is going to work?" Daniel asked, squinting at the eight-symbol gate address displayed on the computer screen.

"Yep," Jack nodded. "She's got this whole new fancy bit of the dialing program all written up and ready to go."

"And did Thor happen to mention _where_ this address will take us to?"

Jack shrugged. "Some other galaxy. Sam said we know it as 'Sculptor', but whatever that means, I have no idea."

"Speaking of Sam…" Daniel looked at Jack calculatingly. "How are things with you two?"

"Good…great even."

"Well, that's good, seeing as you had to pull so much to get together with her in the first place."

Jack frowned. "Do I detect a hint of bitterness in your tone?"

"Why would I be bitter?" There defiantly was a bitter tone when he said that.

"Wait, did I miss something here?" Jack asked, looking confused. "What got shoved up your ass all the sudden?"

"Nothing, I just…" Daniel made a frustrated face. "I care about Sam…I care about you too, for that matter and I just hate the fact that you had to jump through so many hoops just to date her."

Jack snorted. "That makes two of us, Danny."

There was a knock at the door. It was Siler, come to tell Jack that the MALP was prepped and ready to head off to the address. Jack and Daniel both stood, then followed Siler down to the control room where Sam was standing behind Walter's chair, watching as the gate was dialed up.

"Everything running smoothly, I take it?" Jack stepped up next to Sam, who nodded. "So, tell me more about this planet the MALP's headed to."

"We don't know a lot about it," Sam began. "It's in the Sculptor galaxy, which is one of the closest to the Milky Way. Sculptor is a starburst galaxy, which means that there's a rapid amount of star formation going on."

"So gasses and novas, right?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah, something like that."

The MALP trundled up the walkway to the gate, then on Siler's signal, it passed through the event horizon. A split second later the screens in the control room lit up with readouts from the MALP's cameras and sensors.

On the other side of the gate was what appeared to be a huge, bustling city. People threaded in and out of the marble and clay buildings, shouting to one another and dodging rickshaws and carriages. It seemed that things coming out of the stargate weren't anything strange; no one paid any attention to the MALP except for a few children who threw pebbles at it and ran off. The MALP was able to get a few good scans of the city before the wormhole disengaged.

Daniel and Sam turned to Jack expectantly.

"I'm thinking!" Jack held up one hand, frowning slightly.

"Jack, this could be an incredible experience," Daniel reasoned. "Not only meeting people from another planet, but also from another galaxy."

"And," Sam added. "We may be able to negotiate with the Sculptor system lords."

"I don't know," Jack turned to look at them. "I think I want to get a little more intel before sending anyone out there. The last thing I need is for you all to walk into some nasty goa'uld trap." He turned and headed towards the staircase back to the briefing room.

Sam exchanged a look with Daniel before following Jack up the stairs. "Jack!"

"What?" Jack stopped at his office door, turning to face Sam.

"You've sent us on worse missions before without any intelligence," Sam said, walking over.

"This is different."

"Why?" Sam's voice dropped a notch. "The only thing I see different is _us_."

"Personal feelings don't come into this, _Colonel_," Jack said, his eyes narrowed. "I'm not going to send one of my teams to a city in another galaxy when I have no idea what's waiting for them on the other side."

"Sir." Sam forced all her annoyance into that one little word.

"Ah!" Jack held up a finger. "Didn't you find it the least bit strange that no one except those kids gave the MALP a second's glance? Until we know exactly what the deal is, I'm not sending anyone there." He turned and opened the door to his office. Before stepping in, he turned and gave Sam a half apologetic look.

* * *

"Sam, is it just me, or do you look like a naquadah reactor about to blow?"

Sam looked up from her cup of jell-o to glare at Daniel as he sat down with his lunch. "I'm fine, Daniel, just a little annoyed."

"What, because Jack's holding off on the mission?"

"Yes!"

Daniel sighed. "Look, Sam, I'm as eager to go as you are, but Jack just cares about you."

"Huh." Sam grunted. "So much for Mister 'I won't let my feelings interfere with my job'."

Daniel gave her a pointed look.

Sam scowled, then hurriedly changed the subject. "Cassie's break starts today, she's going to be driving down to stay with me for a few day."

"Really?" Daniel perked up. "Wow, I haven't seen her in ages…not since…not since Janet…"

"Yeah." Sam swallowed thickly.

"I'll have to stop by and see her…"

"I'm sure she'll be glad to see you." Sam pushed her chair back and stood up. "Anyway, I've got some stuff I need to take care of before I head home, I'll see you later Daniel."

"See ya."

* * *

Sitting on the couch across from Cassie, Sam decided that the girl had changed a lot since they'd last seen each other. Aside from the obvious fact that her hair was short and spiky now, there was something about her demeanor that was changed.

"So, how's school going?" Sam asked.

"Good." Cassie shifted, folding her legs beneath her. "Daniel would be proud of me, I'm taking a mythology course this year."

"Really? So what are you doing in there?"

"Well, like right now we're studying Orpheus and Eurydice and other Roman myths like that…" Cassie grinned slightly. "We're starting Egypt in a little bit though, so that ought to be really interesting."

Sam chuckled. "Oh yeah, very interesting, I'm sure." They were both silent for a moment. Cassie's expression seemed to have darkened slightly, so Sam asked softly, "How are you holding up, Cass?"

"It's hard…" Cassie murmured. After Janet's death Cassie had shut up towards Sam and the rest of the world, almost as if she was afraid to show how she really felt. Now as she spoke, her voice was choked with unshed tears. "I lost my real mom when I was ten, and then I lost Janet only a couple years later." She looked up at Sam. "What next? Am I going to lose you too?"

"No, Cass…" Sam moved over next to Cassie, putting her arm around the young woman's shoulders.

"I just miss her so much, Sam."

"I know…I miss her too." Sam had to take a deep breath to control the tears stinging the corners of her eyes. "She was my best friend. And I also know what it's like to lose your mom."

"Yeah…" Cassie wiped her hand over her eyes. "Tell me something happy. I need to hear some good news for once."

Sam tried to think. "Jack and I are dating."

"Really?" Cassie's face lit up. "Sam that's great! Certainly took you long enough."

"That's what I thought."

"So are you two gonna get married?" Cassie asked, grinning.

Sam could feel herself blushing. "We'll see."

"Do you want to?"

Now Sam was positive she must be bright red. Not looking Cassie in the eye she said quietly, "Yeah."

* * *

A couple days later Jacob stopped by, bringing with him information the Tok'ra had managed to gather about the city whose address the Asgard had provided. According to Jacob the city was a capital of sorts, home to the great temple of the God-king Morpheus. It was the center of activity for the system lords of the Sculptor Galaxy, and the best bet to go for a negotiation session.

"It's a dangerous place," Jacob said. "From what we've heard. Morpheus has spies everywhere, and of course it's the domain of all the system lords so there are plenty of eyes open for anyone trying to stir up rebellion."

"Well, we're not trying to stir up rebellion, we're just trying to get them to not take over our galaxy." Sam pointed out.

"I know, but they might not see it that way." Jacob looked meaningfully at Jack. "This is going to be a tough negotiation, especially because we have no idea if these goa'uld are like the ones we've dealt with before."

Jack leaned back in his chair, surveying the people seated at the table before him. This was a tough decision. Each day he admired General Hammond more and more for his ability to always know what the right thing to do was. Jack's eyes fell on Sam, who was staring down at her hands. There was a touch of tightness to the corner of her mouth that made her seem thoughtful, almost angry.

"I suppose I'll have to send someone over to do that then." Jack said finally.

Sam spoke up immediately. "SG-1 is more than ready…"

"Sam," her father interrupted. "I don't think you should go."

"What?" Sam stared at him. "Dad, this is my job!" She turned pleading eyes on Jack, but he avoided her gaze. Sam let out an exasperated noise. "Oh, I don't believe this! Why doesn't anyone think I'm still capable of doing anything anymore?" She got to her feet and stomped towards the door, grumbling, "for crying out loud…"

Jack opened his mouth to shout that she hadn't been dismissed, but something told him not to.

A short while later, Sam was sitting at her lab table with her chin resting in her arms when Jack entered, closing the door behind him. Sam looked up.

"Who're you sending? SG-3?"

"The marines?" Jack raised his eyebrows. "Nah. Wouldn't trust them. I'm sending this great team I've got called SG-1, lead by the unstoppable Colonel Carter."

Sam closed her eyes. "Thank you."

"Look, Sam," Jack pulled up a stool, sitting down next to her. "What I said earlier, about personal feelings not coming into this…Well I was telling a big fat lie."

"Yeah, I guessed that." Sam said, opening her eyes slowly.

"You know, I used to think that they had the frat regs just to keep someone from jeopardizing the lives of their team for just one person," Jack said quietly. "But now I realize it's also so commanding officers don't hold their best team back from any action."

Sam said nothing, she just looked at Jack.

"I didn't want to send you," Jack continued. "Because I don't think I could stand it if I lost you. I love you, Sam, I really do. And, because of that I realize that I need to let you do…what you gotta do."

Sam managed a weak smile. Jack put his hand out, running his finger-tips over her temple then down her cheek. He leaned closer, lightly brushing his lips over hers. Sam sighed and chuckled quietly.

"So much for not showing affection at work."

"What? That wasn't affection, what are you talking about?" Jack grinned at her, standing up. "I'll stop by before Cassie leaves tomorrow."

Sam nodded. "I'll see you then."

"Sam?"

"Yeah?"

Jack looked at her seriously. "I love you."


	4. This is How You Remind Me

A/N – I've been keeping them apart way too long…so I decided to give Jack and Sam a whole, big, shippy chapter to themselves before Sam goes gallivanting off to another galaxy…So here it is, sickly sappy and with a hint of foreshadowing…

Chapter 4: This is How You Remind Me

The restaurant was dimly lit, so the candle on the table was all the light that fell across Sam's face as she fidgeted with the edge of her napkin. She looked up, meeting Jack's eyes and smiling.

"You didn't have to do this."

Jack waved his hand. "Pshaw! We managed to survive a full month of official 'dating' while working on the same air force base…I think that's something to celebrate."

Sam chuckled, raising her glass of wine to Jack in a toast then taking a sip. As she set her cup down her hand came to rest on the table. Jack reached out, gently curling his fingers around hers.

"Sam, if I asked you to marry me, right now, how would you react?" he asked a moment later. "This is purely hypothetical, of course."

"I'd say yes," Sam answered, not hesitating for a moment. "Of course, if you'd asked me four years ago I probably would have said yes."

"Actually," Jack winced. "You would have thought about it for a few minutes before asking if I was possessed by something."

Sam frowned. "And you know this how?"

"Well, you remember that time Teal'c and I were stuck in a time loop?"

"You asked me to marry you?" Sam's eyebrows shot up.

"That and…" Jack grinned sheepishly. "Other things. Hey, Danny made a good point. I could do anything I want and no one would ever know."

Sam's eyes narrowed now. "Jack, what did you do?"

"I think it's more of a question of what you did to me…" Jack mimicked punching himself in the face.

"I punched you in the face?!"

"Well…not in the _face_…per say…" Jack grinned at Sam, who was giving him a contempt filled glare. "Aww, come on! That was all in a past that you don't even remember!"

Sam chuckled. "Yeah, stranger things have happened."

"Uhuh, like that one time…" Jack leaned in closer. "That one time the alternate version of you and Kowalski came through."

"Oh god!" Sam rolled her eyes. "I think I'm the only woman in history who's been jealous of herself!"

Jack rested his elbows on the table, looking meaningfully at Sam. "Well, if it's any consolation, you're a much better kisser."

"Hmm…but she and _her_ Jack O'Neill were married."

"Hey," Jack reached up and took Sam's chin in his hand. "You've got _your_ Jack O'Neill shelling out the big bucks for your dinner, so quit complaining!"

Sam grinned, turning her face to place a kiss against Jack's fingers. Jack smiled, then they both sat back as the waiter brought over their food.

* * *

"How is it we always end up at your place after a date?" Jack asked as Sam unlocked her front door, letting them in. "And then we never even do anything except sit around yawning."

"That's because you always drive, so you have to take me home anyway, and…" Sam turned to face him. "You always have to be at the base the next morning. More often than not so do I."

"True." Jack followed her into the living room where they sat down on opposite ends of the couch, quietly observing each other, dressed in their dinner clothes. Jack found himself eyeing the neckline of Sam's dress where it lay flush with her skin. Five months ago Daniel would have had to remind Jack that perving on Sam wasn't acceptable. But this wasn't perving…it was…admiring.

A flush was creeping down Sam's neck. "What're you staring at?"

"You." Jack said bluntly, raising his eyes to meet hers.

Sam laughed, her blush deepening as she looked away. Jack scooted closer, leaning over to kiss her lightly on the cheek.

"You know," he murmured. "I _don't_ have work in the morning, for once."

Sam turned, catching his lips with hers in a passionate kiss that was over far too soon for Jack. "Well that's good, because I don't think I'd let you leave yet."

Jack gave her a 'Shut up and finish kissing me already!' look before cupping her face in his hands and pressing his lips to hers.

* * *

Jack looked down to where Sam's hand lay, fingers splayed, on his chest. She was asleep, her head resting near her hand, her lips parted and eyelashes standing out dark against her pale cheek, even in the dim, pre-dawn light. Jack's eyes followed the gentle curve of her back down to the edge of the sheet that was draped over her hips. Lifting his own hand, Jack ran his fingers through her short blond hair. Sam murmured in her sleep, her body moving a little closer to his.

It was a moment that he'd been waiting for for such a long time. The moment that he could hold Sam in his arms without having to think about anything else. Jack had worried the previous night that he wouldn't be able to live up to her expectations, but those fears weren't needed. When Sam had cuddled up to him, the moonlight causing her damp skin to glow slightly, she'd looked up at him with that radiant smile that still caused his heart to soar.

"_I love you."_

How many times had Jack thought those words while watching Sam lay unconscious in a bed in the infirmary? Or worse, when he was sure he'd never see her again. And so he'd said it aloud as often as he could, to make sure she never forgot.

Sam's eyes fluttered open and she looked up at Jack. He couldn't help but think about the last time she'd looked at him like that…but then a seemingly impassible force field had lain between them.

"Did you get any sleep?" Sam asked quietly, her fingers moving in a lazy circle over his chest.

Jack shook his head, nuzzling his face against her hair. He hadn't wanted to lose any of this night to the oblivion of sleep, and so lay awake, watching Sam, taking in everything about her.

He'd seen her asleep before, of course, off world on nights when he didn't want to put up with Daniel's snoring or Teal'c strange sleeping habits. But then the seemingly impassible barrier of two sleeping bags had lain between them. Not that that had stopped Jack from "accidentally" slipping an arm around her waist or her just happening to roll over so she was pressed up against him. Hey, if you're asleep next to someone on an alien world you're bound to do something. And it could have been worse.

"I'm hungry." Sam murmured after a while. The sun's first rays were poking up above the horizon, and some bird was cheerfully twittering away on the bird feeder hanging outside the window.

"Pancakes?" Jack inquired as Sam sat up.

"Sure." She grinned, then laughed as she caught Jack eyeing her. "What're you staring at?" she asked.

"You." Jack smiled sweetly, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close. "God, you're gorgeous, Sam. I'm surprised you weren't scooped up years ago."

"It's all your fault," Sam accused, touching her finger playfully to the tip of his nose. "For being so darn attractive that I didn't want anyone else."

"Since when have you thought that?"

"Since the first day I walked into the briefing room." Sam replied. "Even though you obviously hated my guts."

"I did not! That's just my way of showing affection to someone I don't know." Jack hugged her tightly for a moment. "Anyway, now at least, I know for sure what you said was true."

"Huh?"

Jack grinned cheekily at her. "Your reproductive organs are most _definitely_ on the inside."

"Jack!" Sam's eyes widened and she punched him on the arm before sliding out of bed and grabbed her bathrobe off the back of the closet door. "I'm going to go make breakfast."

A short while later they were sitting across from each other at Sam's kitchen tale, working their way through a steaming pile of pancakes.

"So, you gonna be in charge of making breakfast when we're all settled down together?"

Sam rolled her eyes. "Sorry to point it out to you, Jack, but you're going to be the first to retire. Which means that you're going to be the one with the time to do stuff like that."

"Darn."

"And…" Sam was musing dreamily now, pushing a piece of pancake around her plate. "You'll have to get the kid's lunches ready and make sure they get off to school on time."

"And feed the dog," Jack added. "And make sure the kids cleaned out their hamster's cage so it doesn't stink up the whole second floor of the house."

"The fun stuff," Sam looked up at him, smiling.

"Where as you will be rushing off to give an interview with some magazine," Jack continued, trying to appear serious. "Because the Stargate program will probably have gone public by then."

Sam laughed. "So you really think this is going to work? Us, I mean."

"It had better." Jack said, reaching out to grasp Sam's hand. "Because there isn't anyone else that I'd want to spend my life with."


	5. If You Don't do as the Romans Do

Chapter 5: If You Don't do as the Romans do...

Almost to Jack's relief, a foothold situation sent the base on lockdown for a few days, and kept them out of working order for nearly two weeks. It seemed that SG-7 had accidentally brought some plant back with them, and the spores got into the base ventilation system. While it wasn't deadly to humans, it caused quite a bit of trouble and took Sam and the tech crew what seemed like ages to clean up. What that meant for Jack, however, was that he got a more chances to take Sam out for dinner before she went prancing off to another galaxy.

Finally, however, SG-1 did get the go ahead to make the journey to the Sculptor Galaxy.

Just like the MALP, SG-1 attracted little attention as they stepped out of the gate. A few people gave them brief, welcoming smiles, but nothing more. Daniel was the first to notice a small sign off to the left that said "Welcome to Astr'raban" in several languages.

For a while all they were able to do was stand there and stare out at the city in amazement. People, human and alien, roamed the crowded streets. It looked like someone had taken all the great cities from different eras of the world and simply blended them together. Rising out of the center of it all was a huge palace with alabaster walls and domes that gleamed golden in the sunlight.

"Well, if that doesn't say 'goa'uld' I don't know what does…" Daniel muttered.

They finally started off down one of the streets. Rounding a corner, however, Daniel accidentally walked headlong into a man carrying a bundle of scrolls.

"Oh!" the man muttered something as the scrolls fell to the ground.

"Sorry," Daniel hurriedly bent down to help the man scoop up the scrolls.

Straightening, his goods back in his arms, the man peered at them curiously. "I do not recognize your clothing…are you off-worlders?"

"Yeah," Daniel said, frowning slightly. "We are. We're from another galaxy, actually…a planet called Earth."

"I have not heard of it." The man shifted his load so he could hold one hand out to Daniel. "Welcome, however. I am Marius Ayabara."

"Daniel Jackson." Daniel shook his hand. "This is Colonel Samantha Carter and Teal'c." he indicated Sam and Teal'c.

"Delighted to meet you all!" Marius beamed. He had a friendly face; a very Roman nose, blue eyes and light brown hair.. "Is this your first time in Astr'raban? I take it you came through the Portastria, I did not hear any ship land."

"Yeah," Daniel nodded. "The Stargate. Portastria. We came through that."

"We've traveled to hundreds of other worlds through it," Sam explained. "We're explorers. We trade knowledge and technology with other races."

"Fascinating!" Marius' eyes widened. "I would very much enjoy talking to you more. I was just about to have lunch at the Conservatory…if you would like to join me?"

They had no reason other than their own suspicions not to, and Marius seemed trusting enough, so they followed him to the large building that seemed like a combination museum and library. Marius had to drop off his scrolls in a room with tall bookshelves that practically had Daniel drooling with desire to get his hands on them. Then Marius led them to a large glass enclosed patio where waiters moved between small tables, at which sat a handful of very scholarly looking people.

"So whose palace is that?" Daniel asked, gesturing to where the top of the great palace could be seen peaking up over the houses and trees.

"Ah that…" Marius dabbed at his mouth with the corner of his napkin. "That is the dwelling of the God-King Morpheus and his inner circle."

"We've heard about him," Sam murmured.

Marius bobbed his head. "He is rightfully named god-king. He doesn't make the political decisions for us, oh no. The High-Seat of the soothsayers does that. Morpheus just pushes people around using his fleet of oh so skillful Oneiroi." He suddenly put a hand to is mouth and spoke quieter. "They must not hear me speaking so disrespectfully."

"Who?" Daniel asked, frowning.

"The Oneiroi." Marius said darkly. "Morpheus' elite private police force. They are the best fighters on the planet and are given the most advanced armor and weapons. The Oneiroi are feared more than any other force in this world and are led by the lesser god Phantosos who has a mind dark enough to rival that of the God-king."

Daniel turned to Sam, his eyes widening the way they did when he made a new discovery about a culture. "Their system lords seem to have a different social structure than the ones we know…"

Sam waved her hand. "Do you think it's possible for us to have a meeting with Morpheus?" she asked Marius.

"I do not know why you would want to," the man said, shaking his head disbelievingly. "Though I'm sure it could be arranged. Especially with you being from another planet. We will ask the Conservatory to make the request, it will sound better coming from them. Official, and whatnot."

They finished eating, then Marius offered to show them around the city while waiting for their request to be answered. On the way out he left a note to be sent to the god-king.

Astr'raban was a metropolis in all senses of the word. It seemed to be a crossroads for all of the Sculptor galaxy, and there were humans and non-humans alike mingling in the crowded streets. Daniel, of course, was blown away immediately by the mixture of cultures showing up, and Sam spotted enough strange technologies to keep her practically bouncing up and down in all her eagerness.

They passed through a market square with brightly colored tents and strange but delicious smells floating through the air. There were more languages being spoken (or chirped or growled) than even Daniel could identify.

"This is amazing!" he said. "I mean, look at this! It's like a blend of Sanskrit and Greek writing!" They had stopped by one of the booths where a tall woman was selling books and scrolls. The piece of papyrus-like material Daniel was inspecting was covered with beautiful writing and a few flowery illustrations.

They moved on, and by late afternoon had seen enough to give Jack a good two-hour briefing on the market place alone. Breaking away from the main boulevard, Marius took them down one of the side streets, past rows of storefronts that were just as interesting as the market booths had been.

Sam was the first to spot the men headed their way. There were three of them; the leader wore flowing black robes and carried himself very haughtily. Flanking him were two men in black body armor that reminded Sam of Anubis' warriors. A chill ran down her spine.

"That is Lord Phantosos!" Marius said quietly, throwing his arms out to stop the members of SG-1. "And two of the Oneiroi."

Phantosos was making a beeline for them. As he approached, Marius respectfully bowed his head, but the so-called 'lesser god' pushed him out of the way. Sam tilted her chin up, staring defiantly at the man's face. She didn't miss it when his eyes glowed.

"So you are the newcomers," Phantosos spoke with the resonating harmonic voice of a goa'uld. "What race are you from?"

"We are the tau'ri." Daniel said, moving to Sam's side.

"The tau'ri…yes…yes I have heard of you," Phantosos nodded. "Your home world is many many suns away, is it not? Earth?"

Daniel nodded, frowning.

"Do tell me, there was one among you, a god, named Seth who remained on your world." Phantosos' eyes glowed again. "How fares he?"

Sam, Daniel and Teal'c exchanged a look. Phantosos seemed to suddenly notice the symbol on Teal'c's forehead and was about to comment when Sam said, "Seth is dead."

"Dead?" Phantosos sounded almost amused. "You cannot kill a god…"

"Yeah, you can." Daniel's voice was full of bravado as he jerked his chin at Sam. "She killed him."

"Daniel!" Sam hissed out of the corner of her mouth.

But Phantosos had heard, and his face darkened quickly as a coming storm. His eyes narrowing he made a gesture and out of nowhere more Oneiroi appeared. SG-1 looked around to find themselves surrounded. Phantosos was glaring at Sam. "You killed a god?"

"Seth wasn't a god." Sam said. They'd done enough damage already, what could it hurt?

Phantosos raised one black-gloved hand and hit Sam, hard, across the face. "Blaspheme!" He shouted. "You speak of a god in such a way, woman!"

Sam had stumbled slightly, taken by surprise by the blow. She raised her gun and knew instinctively that Daniel and Teal'c were doing the same. Before she could react, however, one of the Oneiroi was at her side, hand upraised, the sharp edge of a blade pressed against Sam's throat.

"Drop your weapons!" Phantosos commanded. Only the feeling of sharpened steel against her skin convinced Sam to obey. Several Oneiroi rushed forward to pick up the discarded weapons, and several more grabbed the arms of the members of SG-1. Marius stood off to the side, terrified and forgotten.

Phantosos gave them all a disdainful look before motioning to the Oneiroi to follow. He headed back off down the street, towards the center of the city and the great palace. The avenues that had been crowded only minutes before emptied as Phantosos and the Oneiroi passed, pushing their prisoners along. Sam caught glimpses of people hurrying out of the way and into doorways or houses.

They were taken to the palace, which appeared even larger up close. A huge flight of stairs led up to the great front doors which now stood open, though Phantosos took SG-1 around to the back where a guarded door led down underneath to the musty dungeons. Sam, Daniel and Teal'c were all thrown rather unceremoniously into a cell, with the promise that the God-king would deal with them soon.

Daniel leaned against the stone wall with a heavy sigh. "I suppose we've had worse days…" He looked at Sam, who was standing grumpily by the bars. "I'm sorry, this _is_ my fault, isn't it? I shouldn't have said anything about Seth."

"It's ok, Daniel, we probably would have ended up here anyhow." Sam gripped, searching through the pockets of her vest for something useful. She found nothing and plopped to the ground, just as her radio crackled to life.

"_This is General O'Neill…SG-1, please respond."_

"Jack!" Sam pulled out her radio.

"_What part of 'check back with me' don't you understand?!"_

"We could have," Sam explained quickly. "But…we're sort of captured right now."

"_Sort of?" _It was easy to imagine the sarcastic expression on Jack's face.

Daniel snatched the radio away from Sam. "Jack, as of now we're not in any situation that we haven't gotten out of before. If we don't contact you in two hours…then you should start to worry."

"_WHAT?! Sam?! Daniel, put Sam back on."_

"I'm here." Sam scowled at Daniel.

"_You sure you can handle this one? Because I'm going to contact you in _one_ hour and you'd better be in good shape."_

"We'll be fine."

"_Good. One hour, guys, one hour. O'Neill out."_

Sam replaced her radio. It was warm and damp in the cell, so she slung off her heavy vest and jacket. Then she went over to the wall, reaching up to push at the bars over the small window set near the ceiling. She pushed, but nothing happened.

"Colonel Carter."

Sam turned at the sound of Teal'c's voice. Phantosos was standing near the bars with a couple Oneiroi, and the goa'uld had a particularly evil looking smirk on his face.

* * *

The throne room of the God-King Morpheus was large enough to fit several cathedrals. Tall, thick pillars lined the walk to his high golden throne, which was reached by a flight of steps, and people filled the sides of the room, all of them murmuring as Phantosos strode in, leading SG-1. 

The God-King himself was rather handsome by conventional standards. He wore white and gold billowing pants, leaving his muscular chest bare except for a beaded collar. His head was shaved; his nose and ears pierced with golden hoops.

Standing on the steps was an older woman with long grey hair and impossibly dark blue eyes. She wore a flowing purple robe, her hands hidden in the belled sleeves. Her eyes were fixed on SG-1 as they were brought to the base of the steps.

Morpheus, the god-king, rose and walked slowly down to face Sam, Daniel and Teal'c. When he spoke his voice was deep and ringing; a goa'uld, but unlike any they'd heard. "Which is the god-slayer?"

"The woman, My Lord Morpheus." Phantosos pushed Sam forward.

Morpheus took Sam's chin in his hands, staring into her eyes. She made a point to stare back, unblinkingly. "You have met the lesser god Jupiter already, have you not?" he murmured. "Yes…yes of course you have…Hmmm…Perhaps I should try and tame you, wild one…I may enjoy it."

Sam didn't respond, instead she spat in the god-king's face. Morpheus pushed her away in disgust.

"The beauty of a flower but the temperament of an ass!" he said, eyeing Sam angrily. Then he turned to the crowd. "She has slain a god! This woman would bring eternal damnation down upon you! She knows nothing but madness."

"Witch trial, anyone?" Daniel muttered.

"And for this," Morpheus looked at Sam, and his eyes flashed menacingly. "She will die." He walked over and growled in her face. "The sun will rise tomorrow, and your blood will spill on this floor. That is a promise, God-slayer."

Sam found herself working hard to keep from trembling. If it was one thing this goa'uld had mastered, it was the dramatics. Morpheus turned to Daniel.

"And you, will be bound in eternal servitude for your aid to the God-slayer!" he turned to Teal'c. "And I know many who would love to see you in chains, Shol'va. You will be delivered to them!" He waved his hand to the Oneiroi standing nearby. "Your god has spoken…take them away!"

SG-1 were dragged back to the dungeons. But this time, Sam was thrown in a small, windowless cell. The door slammed shut and she was plunged into darkness.

For the first time, despair began setting in. She didn't know how she'd get out of this one. Even if Jack sent forces in to save her, he might not get there in time. And there were the Oneiroi to deal with as well, who knew how many of those Morpheus had.

Leaning back against the wall, Samantha Carter, Colonel Carter, the God-slayer, closed her eyes and wondered if this really was the end.


	6. Deus Ex Natura

A/N - Huge thanks to my beta reader **roguephoenix1 **for catching all my little mistakes This is a short chapter, but a lot happens. The title is a play on the literary device known as "deus ex machina", look it up if you don't know what that is. If you do, you'll get the title.

* * *

Chapter 6: Deus ex Natura

As promised, Jack established radio contact with them an hour later and was rather alarmed by the news Daniel told him.

"_What?!"_

"They're going to kill Sam," Daniel tried to sound confident, but he was shaking too hard. "Because she killed Seth…Morpheus was pretty pissed about it."

There was a long silence and for a moment Daniel thought that the connection had been lost.

"Jack?"

"Danny…I'm coming through. I'll bring a team with me, and so help me God I'm gonna get your asses out of there."

"You don't-"

"_I don't want to lose her! Don't argue with me!"_

Daniel sighed. "I'm not. She probably does need any help we can get her…just hurry."

"I'm on my way. O'Neill out."

Daniel shut off the radio and slumped against the wall. For once he seemed at a loss for ideas. At a loss for anything he could do to help his friend.

* * *

In the darkness of her windowless cell, Sam couldn't tell when the sun rose. All she knew was that some time after being thrown in the cell she'd fallen asleep, only to awaken a couple of hours later. She felt sick and worried. She hated being in the dark, hated not knowing what was going to happen to her.

After feeling along the cell wall, she found her way to one of the corners and sat there, pushing herself as tightly against the stone wall as possible. She just wanted to be home again, to be with Jack.

She remained sitting for an indefinite amount of time; whether it was days or only hours she couldn't tell. But finally the door was flung open, the bright light making Sam squint. Two strong pairs of hands grabbed her by the arms and pulled her out into the hall.

"Sam!"

Sam looked up and to her relief saw Daniel and Teal'c standing nearby, each held by an Oneiroi guard. "Daniel!" She stumbled into him as the Oneiroi gave her a push.

They were taken back up to the throne room. There were still the same crowds of people there, but this time all were silent as SG-1 was led to the base of the god-king's throne. Daniel and Teal'c were held off to the side, while Sam was forced to her knees on the stone floor.

Morpheus stood and walked slowly down the stairs to Sam. In one hand he held a scimitar, its blade glinting in the morning light that filtered through the tall windows.

"Today," Morpheus said, standing over Sam and addressing the crowds. "The God-slayer dies. Today, her blood will be spilled and the vengeance of the lord Seth will be had." There was an air of eager anticipation over the room, as if everyone present were holding their breath.

Sam knew that if she moved at all she would fall apart completely. She stared straight ahead, hands resting in her lap, heart pounding wildly as she saw Morpheus begin to raise the sword.

"Sam-!" Daniel choked out, only to be jabbed sharply in the ribs by one of the Oneiroi.

Morpheus was still speaking, but Sam's mind didn't seem to comprehend whatever words were coming out of his mouth.

_Jack…_

Morpheus was now gripping the sword in both hands, raising it above his head. Sam squeezed her eyes shut.

_Jack…I love you…_

"STOP!"

Sam's eyes flew open and she looked up. The sudden movement caused her to lose control and she began shaking as a few terrified tears rolled down her cheeks. Morpheus spun around, angered.

"Stop." It was the woman with the grey hair and purple robes. She practically glided down the stairs to kneel by Sam. There was something strange and caring in her gaze as she took Sam's face in her hands. "My lord Morpheus, you cannot kill this woman."

"She is the god-slayer!" Morpheus roared, looking half ready to take this woman's head off as well as Sam's.

"My lord, are you a benevolent god?" The woman was speaking calmly, her hands still gently cupping Sam's face as she looked up at Morpheus.

"I am."

"The Ancient ones say that a benevolent god would not kill an innocent."

Sam's heart had pounded its way up into her throat. Her eyes widened, silently pleading this woman to find a way to spare her.

"She is not an innocent!" Morpheus raged. He was quickly losing what little patience he'd had.

The woman looked back down at Sam, though it was the god-king she addressed. "Perhaps not. But the child growing in her womb is."

A heavy silence followed. Sam didn't think about what the woman had said; all she knew was that Morpheus was lowering the sword back to his side. Daniel and Teal'c were both watching with wide eyes.

"The teachings speak against this?" Morpheus asked, and the woman nodded her head slightly. The god-king scowled, then walked over, looking down at Sam. "Know this; as soon as your spawn in born, God-slayer, I will have your blood!" He waved his hand angrily, signaling for the Oneiroi to take Sam away.

As she was being pulled to her feet she grabbed the woman's hand, somehow finding the strength to whisper "Thank you!"

The woman bowed, giving her hand a comforting squeeze as she was pulled away.

* * *

Strangely enough, it was Daniel who burst into tears when they were all thrown in a cell together. Sam, who suddenly felt calm and oddly disconnected, found herself comforting her friend. Finally, Daniel seemed to calm down.

"Jack would have killed me if you'd died," he said, managing a smile.

Teal'c knelt by them, looking at Sam curiously. "Did the woman speak the truth?"

"What?" Sam frowned slightly.

"She said you were pregnant." Daniel too, was looking at Sam with a curious expression in his slightly red eyes.

"Don't be stupid." Sam rolled her eyes, sitting back against the wall. "She probably just said that to keep Morpheus from killing me. Though why she cares I don't know."

"I do not like to see innocents killed."

They all looked up. The woman was standing by the bars of the cell, watching them placidly. Sam stood, walking over and clasping the woman's hand through the bars.

"Thank you, again."

The woman smiled. "My name is Aloria. I am the soothsayer of the God-king Morpheus."

"I'm Samantha Carter…er…Sam. This is Daniel Jackson and Teal'c."

"I am very pleased to meet you all," Aloria said, gently squeezing Sam's fingers. "But I'm afraid I must be quick about the business I came here to discuss. As you were being taken out of the throne room, some of your people came looking for you. A tall warrior with grey hair. I told him to wait for me outside the palace and I would bring you to him."

"Jack…" Sam breathed, feeling her heart swell with relief.

The woman looked around. "I've drugged the guards." She released Sam's hand and from inside the billowing sleeves of her robe produced a key. "We must be quick." She unlocked the cell door and motioned for them to follow her.

They hurried down the hall, past the slumped, unconscious bodies of the guards, up a small flight of stairs and into the sunlight. Aloria led them down a small street, around to the front of the palace, down another small street and then…

"Sam!" Jack was there instantly with his arms around her. "Oh, thank God you're ok!"

"I'm fine, Jack, I really am."

Jack looked down at her, a fierce, loving expression in his eyes. "For a little while I thought I was going to lose you."

"You almost did…" Sam turned to smile gratefully at Aloria, who bowed her head.

"Thanks." Jack murmured, nodding to Aloria.

The woman smiled, then added warningly. "Take care of her. Morpheus will not spare her if he finds her again. You must hurry back to wherever you came from; they will notice she is gone before long."

Jack didn't need telling twice. Keeping one arm around Sam's waist, he led them all back through the crowded streets of the city. Sam turned around while Daniel dialed home. From the spot at the base of the gate she could see out across the city. She knew it would be dangerous for her to try to return, but something told her she would before long.


	7. So Runs the Course

Chapter 7: So Runs the Course

"Colonel Carter?" Dr. Brightman smiled slightly as she walked over to where Sam sat on the end of the infirmary bed. The blonde was nervously chewing on her thumbnail, a habit she'd picked up somewhere in the past year or two.

She looked expectantly at the doctor. "Is it…?"

"The test results are back." Brightman held out her clipboard, though Sam just glanced at it. Even to her it was just an incomprehensible row of figures. The doctor smiled. "Congratulations, Colonel."

"I take it that means…"

"Yep, you're definitely pregnant," she shuffled the papers around, frowning slightly. "I'm surprised you knew to have me check, though, you're _very_ early on. Any earlier and I don't think we would have picked it up."

_Call it a hunch._ Sam was biting her nail again. She'd spent the last twenty minutes steeling herself for whatever results the test would bring back, but it was still a shock. As she left the infirmary, Sam found herself wishing painfully that Janet was still alive. Janet would know what to do, would be able to help Sam manage all the aspects of this.

_She's gone_, Sam thought bitterly. _She's gone, and you have to deal with this._

She'd forgotten about not being on the pill. It had just vanished in the whirlwind that her life had become lately. Too many things to remember, too many things to think about. Oh well.

Jack wanted to meet with SG-1 to discuss the state of affairs, and Sam was nearly going to be late, so she jogged over to the elevators and hurried up to the briefing room.

"Sam! Nice of you to join us." Jack said as she entered and moved sheepishly to her seat.

"Sorry," she mumbled. "I was seeing Dr. Brightman."

Jack's expression softened with concern. "You OK?"

"I'm fine." Sam smiled reassuringly. "What'd I miss?"

"Nothing," Daniel assured her, folding his hands on the table. "We were just waiting for you."

"And now that she's here…I want to know everything." Jack made a sweeping gesture with his hand. "Tell me about your little…adventure."

The three recounted the events of the mission, and Jack seemed attentive for the first five minutes, then he began fidgeting with his pen.

Suddenly Sam interrupted Daniel, who was going about the cultural blending of the city. "Who dialed back?"

"Excuse me?" Jack frowned. "I think I did…why?"

"And you dialed eight symbols?"

Jack seemed to think a moment. "Yeeeaaaah…why?"

"I don't know why I didn't think of this before, but you shouldn't have been able to do that," Sam said, shaking her head slowly. "Not with a normal DHD."

"What?"

Sam leaned forward. "Do you remember when you had the ancient repository downloaded into your brain, and you dialed an outgoing eight chevron wormhole?"

Jack nodded.

"You jerry-rigged a supplemental power source that you attached to the dialing system, giving the gate the extra boost of energy needed to make the wormhole extend to another galaxy, right?"

"I'm going to pretend that I understood everything you said after 'jerry-rigged'," Jack made a gesture. "Continue."

"Well, it was just a normal DHD we used on that planet, wasn't it?"

"I guess, I wasn't really paying attention to it."

"But you just punched in eight symbols?"

"Yeah. Look, Sam," Jack squinted at her, shrugging. "I was too busy trying to get your ass out of there, I wasn't really thinking about what I was doing."

"We have to go back there, sir…" Sam stopped herself as Jack gave her an odd look. "_Jack_. There's obviously something different about the DHD there."

"Uh, Sam, we may not have known that lady with the grey hair-"

"Aloria?"

"Yeah, whatever. But she said the Goa'uld wouldn't be too happy to see you again. And," Jack pointed at Sam for emphasis. "After you nearly got your head chopped off by him, I don't think I really _want_ to send you back."

Sam coughed, and it sounded suspiciously like "personal feelings".

"Sam. Give it a few days. Let the locals calm down a bit. I don't think their DHD is going anywhere."

Sam let out a long sigh and nodded reluctantly.

"Now," Jack stood up, putting his hands flat on the table. "I have some loverrrly paperwork to take care of, but I'm sure you kids are eager to get to lunch, so you're dismissed." He grinned sweetly at them as they all stood up and left the briefing room.

* * *

Daniel raised an eyebrow. "You not hungry?"

"What?" Sam had been absentmindedly pushing her salad around without eating any. She looked up. "Oh…no I'm just thinking."

"Anything that I could understand?"

Sam snorted. "You're sounding like Jack."

"Oh dear lord…" Daniel feigned horror, then shook his head. "So anyway. You were going to tell me what's on your mind."

"I was?"

"Mhmmm."

"How would you go about telling your boyfriend you're pregnant?"

Daniel stared at her. "Well, assuming that I would ever have to worry about that…"

"Oh!" Sam turned red. "Sorry, I just forgot you…"

"You're digging yourself deeper." Daniel smirked as the blush crept down Sam's neck. "Forget it…Wait…you're pregnant…?"

Sam's eyes went wide and she nodded slowly. "Aloria was right."

"Wow…congratulations…"

"Thanks. So…"

"Go tell him."

Sam sighed heavily. "We're not married, Daniel."

"Since when does that matter in this day and age?" Daniel raised an eyebrow. "Anyway, you might as well be. You've been practically living together for the past seven years. Haven't you guys talked about it?"

"A little." Sam shrugged. "I mean, we're definitely going to do it eventually, I think. I hope. God! How do you go about telling someone something like this?! I've never done this before!"

Daniel's eyebrow went up again. "You think _I_ have? Sam, just tell him. I'm sure he'll be happy. You know how much he loves kids."

"I suppose you're right."

"Mhmm. Of course I am." Daniel shoved a forkful of salad in his mouth and grinned at Sam.

* * *

Later that night, sitting on the couch with Jack's arm around her waist, Sam almost found herself dreading the movie coming to an end. Almost, but half of her was still eager to tell Jack. Finally they shut off the TV and Jack turned to place a gentle kiss on her lips.

"Jack…" she began quietly, but he cut her off.

"Sam, I want to ask you something."

She blinked. "What?"

"I love you so much," Jack murmured, slowly running his fingertips over her cheek. "And…well, I think I'm supposed to get down on one knee and give you some long, romantic speech that involves quotes from Shakespeare, but you know me and speeches…"

Sam quirked an eyebrow. "I thought you had to ask me something."

Jack gave her one of his adorable grins. "Will you marry me?"

"Probably." Sam worked hard to keep a straight face.

"Probably?"

"Definitely." Sam's face split into a huge smile.

"Amazing." Jack kissed her, one of his hands reaching for his pocket. "Damnit!"

Sam laughed. "What's wrong?"

"Hold that thought!" Jack stood up and ran over to the front hall. A moment later he returned and sat next to Sam, pulling out a small ring box. "There, it's official now." He murmured, slipping the delicate diamond ring onto her finger.

Sam's eyes went wide. "Jack, I –"

"Shhh…" Jack leaned in, and before Sam had a chance to remember what she had been going to tell him, his lips were pressing against hers and all coherent thought was lost.

* * *

It hit Sam like a rock the next morning as she stood by the counter making coffee. At first she thought it might be some freakishly early form of morning sickness, but then realized it was just nerves about telling Jack.

As though on cue, when she turned around Sam spotted him standing in the doorway in his boxers and grey Air Force t-shirt that was now permanently stored in Sam's closet.

"Good morning, sunshine!" Jack sang cheerfully as he walked over and wrapped his arms around her.

Sam smiled contentedly, leaning back against him and closing her eyes. "Jack?"

"Hmm?" Jacks face was pressed against her hair.

"I need to tell you something."

Jack pulled away. "Oh no. I don't like that tone."

Sam blinked. "It's nothing bad!" She waited until she was sure Jack was listening. "I…uhh…I'm pregnant." When all Jack did was stare at her she tried again, "I'm going to have a baby."

"Sam, that's wonderful!" In two steps Jack was next to her again, his arms around her. "That's wonderful." He kissed her, but something about the kiss wasn't as enthusiastic as it had been the night before.

* * *

"Did you tell him?" Daniel asked the next day the moment he saw Sam.

She looked up from the rats nest of wires and electrodes she'd been pouring over, and her friend was surprised to see an almost angry expression on her face. "I told him this morning and he's hardly spoken to me since!"

"Oh dear…" Daniel bit his lip.

"I mean, he seemed happy about it at first, and he was all over me last night," Sam ranted, not noticing how Daniel was cowering slightly. "But then today he's locked himself in his office and when I do see him he's like mister 'I-don't-care'." She flailed her arms miserably.

"You could…try…talking to him…"

Sam narrowed her eyes. "Is that your solution for everything?"

"Sure." Daniel shrugged. "It's better then sitting around being miserable." He walked over to his friend and put an arm around her shoulders. "That can't be good for the baby."

"Barely conceived fetus, you mean."

"Do you have to be so scientific all the time?" Daniel turned his head and raised an eyebrow.

Sam reached up and patted his hand where it was resting on her shoulder. "Watch it, Daniel, or it'll be _you_ Jack's mad at next."

Daniel withdrew his arm. "I don't…oh never mind. You don't think he's mad at you, do you?"

Sam shrugged.

"Go talk to him!"

"Ok ok!" Sam threw Daniel an exasperated look and stalked out of the room, heading upstairs to Jack's office. She stood outside the door biting her lip for a moment before Jack spotted her through the window and beckoned her inside.

She walked over and gave him a light kiss. Jack smiled slightly, then pulled away.

"Sam, we're on duty."

Sam's eyes narrowed and she stepped back. "Oh, sorry, _sir_, it slipped my mind."

"What's the matter?" Jack asked, frowning. "You're certainly being very snippy."

"Snippy? Me?" Sam folded her arms over her chest. "You've been ignoring me."

"Sam…" Jack's expression softened. "I'm not doing it on purpose…"

Sam lowered herself slowly into the seat before Jack's desk. She held his gaze; her eyes wide, eyebrows raised in a sad expression, lips parted slightly…Jack knew that look. It was the same one she'd been giving him when an impenetrable Goa'uld force field stood between them. Now the force field was more metaphorical, but they both knew it was there.

"Sam, what's going on?"

"You're not happy about this, are you?" Sam put her hands on her stomach.

Jack looked down, taking a deep breath. When he spoke his voice was warning her not to push it. "Sam."

"What?"

"Look," Jack held one hand up in a placating gesture. "You're going to say 'we need to talk', to which I will reply 'when we get home'. Ok?"

"No, not ok." Sam shook her head. "We need to talk _now_. You've been avoiding me all day and…"

"Oh fercryinoutloud! I haven't been avoiding you, Sam. I've been busy," Jack tapped the manila folder that lay open on the desk in front of him. "And I still am busy. I promise you we can sit down and have a nice long talk when we get home."

Sam felt a thick lump forming in her throat. Jack was trying not to look her in the eye and that was making her uncomfortable. She gritted her teeth. "At least tell me right now why you don't want this baby…put my mind at rest…"

Jack flipped the folder closed and leaned back in his chair. "I never said that."

"You're acting like it."

"HOW?!" Jack shouted, leaning forward again. "How am I acting like it?!"

Sam's eyes went wide. "Like that."

"Fuck." Jack got to his feet, picking up the folder. He looked at it and then suddenly threw it to the floor, causing Sam to jump, but then it was like a dam opening. "I don't want to see history repeat itself! I lost my son! I lost Charlie because of my own irresponsibility…I still haven't gotten over the guilt!" He was shouting louder than even he realized, and barely noticed the first time Sam said his name.

"Jack…" her voice was quavering. "Jack…please…that wasn't your fault…"

"You weren't even there!" Jack cried. "You were in some lab somewhere working on a dialing program for the god damn Stargate!" He glared at her, expecting some sort of response, perhaps anger, but some retaliation at least. All he saw instead was…sadness. Jack let out the breath he hadn't even realized he'd been holding. "I don't want to ever go through that again… I was irresponsible. Hey, I'm an irresponsible type of guy. The type that _doesn't_ make a good father."

Seeing that his temper had dissipated slightly, Sam rose slowly to her feet, walking around the desk to stand next to him. "I don't understand you," She said quietly. "You've saved mine and Teal'c and Daniel's lives so many times, and I've seen you with children, Jack…I've seen you with Cassie. Kids love you." Her blue eyes rose to meet Jack's brown ones. "_I _love you."

"I don't want to ever go through that again," Jack repeated, and Sam thought she saw a flash of returning anger behind his eyes. "I don't want _you_ to ever have to suffer through that…"

"It's not going to happen," Sam murmured, putting her hands on Jack's shoulders. "We're going to be fine…"

Jack leaned his forehead against the side of her neck, slumping against her in defeat. "You have so much faith in me, Sam…you always have…I'm just…I don't want to let you down."

This confession, whispered so lightly against the bare skin of her neck, surprised Sam slightly. It took her a few moments to stop her head from spinning, then she put her hands on Jack's arms, gently easing him back towards the chair. He sat down with a heavy sigh.

"You couldn't ever let me down." Sam said, reaching out to run her fingers down the side of Jack's face. He closed his eyes for a moment, nuzzling the palm of her hand. Slowly he reached up, putting his hands on her waist and pulling her into his lap.

"You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, Samantha," he murmured, hugging her close.

Sam chuckled, blushing slightly.

"No joke." Jack pressed a kiss to her cheek. "And don't let me or anyone else ever make you think otherwise." Their eyes met and Jack put a hand on her stomach. "And this…this is the best thing that's ever happened to _us_."


	8. Drawing Conclusions

A/N – My apologies that this chapter is kinda slow. It's just wrapping up this book and setting up some info for the next one. So read this, absorb it, and keep your eyes open for book three "Infinity on High"

* * *

Chapter 8: Drawing Conclusions

Sam awoke from a quick nap in her lab to the sound of the klaxons blaring throughout the base.

"_Unauthorized off-world activation!"_

Groaning, she got to her feet and hurried to the control room just as Walter was closing the iris. They waited a moment then Walter looked up at her. "We're receiving audio and visual."

Sam nodded. "Put them on screen."

It was Aloria's face that appeared seconds later on the screens. She looked slightly worried and was hunched over whatever she was using as a camera. "I have a message for Samantha Carter. I need to speak with you on the safety of both our galaxies. If you are willing to come through, I will meet you tomorrow afternoon behind the gate. Be cautious."

The screens went blank and the gate shut down seconds later.

"What'd I miss?" Jack burst into the control room.

"Aloria sent us a message, she wants to meet with us," Sam said, folding her arms over her chest. "Tomorrow afternoon."

"On her planet?"

"Mhmm."

Jack waved his hand. "No way. No how. I'm not sending you back there!" He looked pointedly at Sam. "Especially not now that – "

"Jack!"

They glared at each other for a long moment before Walter timidly cleared his throat and pointed to the door, where Daniel and Teal'c had just entered.

"What's going on?" Daniel asked.

"Aloria wants us to come meet with her. It sounds important."

Daniel raised his eyebrows. "Are you sure that's such a good idea? You know…"

"Exactly what I was saying!" Jack cried, waving his arms and glaring at Sam. "She's in no position to be going back there. Especially not with that Murphy guy – "

"Morpheus."

"Whatever! Especially not with him trying to kill her, and especially…ESPECIALLY not in her current condition."

The three members of SG-1 stared at him with varying degrees of surprise or confusion on their faces. Sam looked ready to kill him, Daniel looked ready to stop her, and Teal'c just looked...like Teal'c.

"What is ColonelCarter's current condition?" the Jaffa asked, one eyebrow arching impressively.

Sam groaned. "I'll tell you later. Jack, it won't be a long mission and we'll be careful. We can take SG-3 with us if it'll make you feel any better."

"SG-3 is off world." Jack replied, folding his arms over his chest. "And I know you'll be careful, but that's what you said the last time."

"This is important," Daniel added. "Aloria might know a way of keeping them out of our galaxy. She's right in Morpheus' inner circle."

"Another big reason why I _wouldn't_ trust her."

"She saved my life." Sam pointed out. "The least we can do is hear what she has to say. And it could also give me a chance to look at their DHD."

Jack ran one hand over his face and through his hair, letting out a long sigh. "Ok. You can go hear what she has to say. But…all of you, watch your six. That's an order."

Sam flashed him a brief smile before they all hurried out of the control room.

* * *

The city was no less crowded than it had been the last time. SG-1 did their best to keep discrete as they moved behind the Stargate, a slightly less populated area full of shadows that were perfect for hiding in. 

"I believe you promised to explain your current condition, ColonelCarter." Teal'c said as they looked around for Aloria.

"What? Oh…" Sam laughed nervously. "I'm pregnant. With Jack's baby. We're going to have a kid." Daniel snorted at how quickly this all came out.

Teal'c bowed his head, smiling faintly. "I am most happy for you and O'Neill."

"Thanks." Sam grinned.

Aloria found them a moment later and greeted them happily, asking Sam how she was doing. Then the soothsayer led them down a small streeet and into a small, dark tavern.

"We will arouse less suspicion here," she whispered as they sat at a table towards the back. Sam nodded, but looked around with distaste. The place smelled heavily of tobacco and bodies and over cooked meat.

"And we're raising enough suspicion here as it is…" Daniel murmured, looking around as well. Plenty of people were shooting them odd looks, perhaps because of their uniforms or the large Jaffa who accompanied them. Sam found herself wishing that just for once Teal'c could have left the staff weapon at home.

"I asked you here to request your help," Aloria said quietly, leaning over so they could hear her. "Ever since you came I've been asking around about you, and there are some who came from your galaxy who told me all that you have done….how many people you have saved from the tyranny of the Goa'uld."

"We feel it is our duty." Teal'c said solemnly, bowing his head slightly.

"Then I beg you to help us." Aloria whispered. "My people, the soothsayers, have for countless generations been the servants of the god-king Morpheus. Tradition says that we use magic to see visions…science now tells us it is our high tolerance to a certain herb that grew on our home world. From the old stories we know that our visions were once used to protect the innocence, to protect our people. Now Morpheus uses them for his own personal gain, to kill, to force other worlds into his iron grip."

"Definitely sounds like a Goa'uld to me…" Daniel muttered.

Aloria nodded and continued. "He has ruled for far too long. It is time for him to fall." She paused and leaned even closer. "He says when I am to have these visions…when I am to use this drug. In sheer desperation for a way to destroy him I used it once on my own…." She closed her eyes, laying her hands flat on the table. Slowly, she opened her eyes and looked up at them. "An off-worlder will come, a woman with the power to save us all…I saw her arrive in concordance with the full moon."

Sam raised an eyebrow. "The full moon?"

"Yes," a faint smile crossed Aloria's lips. "The aspect of our Goddess….our true goddess…that is represented by a full moon is the Mother." The old woman winked meaningfully at Sam, then she waved her hand as though clearing room for the next thought. "A warning about Morpheus, however. His host alone would be a formidable enemy…he was one of the original inhabitants of this world…a direct descendant of the gate builders."

"He's an Ancient?!" Daniel and Sam blurted out simultaneously.

"Not a full one," Aloria said. "His blood was watered down though many generations. But he still has their power…their intelligence…it has just been corrupted." Her eyes went wide. "Please…this is not just for my own people that I am asking you to do this…this is for yours as well. Sending the lesser-god Jupiter into your galaxy was merely a prelude to a greater attack."

Sam sighed heavily, resting her arms on the table. "Look, I don't think we've ever faced anything like this before…"

"You'll only have to take down Morpheus himself and the other forces will fall. His lesser gods will squabble and eventually kill each other, their armies of Fades will disband. The Oneiroi, dangerous as they are, follow whoever holds the most power."

Sam found herself reaching out to lightly touch Aloria's hand. "We'll try, ok? I'll talk to Jack and see what we can do."

"Thank you." Aloria squeezed her hand before releasing it.

"One more question…" Sam asked as they were standing up. "Your dialing device…the one that controls the gate, do you know anything about how it works?"

Aloria laughed. "I am a soothsayer, my dear, not a scientist. All I know is that this was once the capital of the ancient universe. Many thousands traveled through the gate and through the city every day…that is all I know of it."

"Oh…" Sam frowned thoughtfully for a moment, then waved for Teal'c and Daniel to follow her. "Come on, guys, lets head back before Jack starts worrying too much."

Aloria walked them to the gate and said her goodbyes before hurrying off. Sam paused before dialing, kneeling down and examining the DHD.

"Uhhh…Sam…" Daniel was standing next to her, scanning the crowded streets for any sign of the telltale armor of the Oneiroi. "I hate to rush you but – "

"I don't see anything different about this DHD." Sam straightened up, frowning down at the control panel. "There must be something on the inside that gives the gate an extra jolt of power…Just give me a minute, Daniel, I want to open the control panel."

Sam knelt down, carefully removing the panel on the base of the DHD and shining her flashlight around inside. "I don't know, there's definitely an extra _something_ in here, but I can't tell what it is. It might be a control crystal or even a small ZPM…"

"Sam," Daniel nudged her with his toe. "I really think we should be going…"

"Daniel Jackson is correct, it is unsafe for us to linger." Teal'c added.

Sam scowled up at them. "Guys, we're about ten feet from the gate, what could go wrong?"

"We are merely looking after your well being, Colonel Carter."

"Did Jack put you two up to this?" Sam asked as she carefully replaced the panel and stood up. "Because you're both being a lot more over protective than you usually are."

"Sam! We've got company!"

Sam turned. Striding down the street was a patrol of Oneiroi. They hadn't spotted SG-1 just yet, but it would only be a matter of time before they did. Sam turned back and quickly dialed the gate. A sudden commotion broke out as the wormhole opened. A quick glance behind them showed that the Oneiroi were pushing their way through the crowd to the raised dais that held the gate. Without a second's hesitation SG-1 plunged forward through the gate.

"Close the iris!" Sam shouted the moment their feet hit the metal walk way. The great iris whirled shut behind them, and a few thuds told the passage of the unlucky Oneiroi.

Jack hurried down to the gate room, grabbing Sam by the shoulders and looking her over. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine…they didn't spot us until we were leaving." Sam assured him.

"Good." Jack seemed to notice people were staring and gave Sam a pat on the shoulder before inquiring into whether or not Daniel and Teal'c were fine as well. Finally he turned back to Sam. "It's really good everything went well because dear old Dad would have skinned me alive if it didn't…"

Sam blinked. "What?"

"Your father arrived just a little while ago," Jack gestured for them to follow him out of the gate room. "He had to pass on a message from the Tok'ra and when he heard that Aloria wanted to talk to you guys, he decided to hang around for a bit."

"Oh, I suppose I should go say hi…" Sam stopped as Jack gently pushed on her shoulder.

"I want you to go get cleaned up first and see Dr. Brightman for your post mission check up," Jack said. "Debriefing isn't for another forty five minutes so take your time."

Sam narrowed her eyes. "Jack, I'm fine."

"Do this for me." Jack gave her a pleading expression and she found herself unable to do anything but shake her head and comply.

* * *

Jacob was indeed sitting at the briefing room table when they entered. He smiled, getting to his feet to hug Sam. "Hey, kiddo, how's everything?" 

"Good." Sam smiled, but the expression died when she noticed the look her father was giving her. "What?"

"Something's different about you," Jacob said thoughtfully.

"Oh…" Sam bit her lip and avoided her father's gaze. She was saved from having to explain anything to her father, however, by Jack sitting down and demanding to know what Aloria had to tell them.

"Great." Jack said as they finished. "So we do a few good deeds and suddenly everyone wants us to do their dirty work for them."

"Well, Aloria did have a point, this isn't just them that we'd be helping, it would be us as well." Daniel pointed out. "Jupiter already started in on our galaxy, and Aloria seemed pretty sure that others would come as well."

Jack nodded. "True. But listen, I'm not making any final decisions right here. There are people I have to talk to, paperwork I need to fill out, yadda yadda. So you guys can go clean up and get some rest. Dismissed." He waved his hand and the others stood up. Teal'c and Daniel left immediately, but Sam hung back, having the feeling that her father wanted to talk to her and Jack.

"So, how're you kids doing?" Jacob asked, walking over to them. "Haven't killed each other yet, I see."

Jack grinned, standing up and wrapping his arms around Sam's waist. "Nope. And I'm trying to make sure nothing else kills her either."

"Good. Because if anything happens to her I'm holding you personally responsible." Jacob suddenly smirked. "And Sam, I figured out what's different about you." He nodded towards her hand and the engagement ring.

"Oh," Sam laughed nervously. "That…" She turned her head to smile at Jack.

"Yeah, Jacob, old buddy, you wouldn't object to me marrying your daughter, would you?" Jack gave him his best puppy-dog imitation. "Because I'd really like to."

Jacob chuckled. "No wonder she couldn't resist you! Well, I suppose I don't mind…just as long as you promise you won't let anything happen to her."

"Ahhh…about that…"

Sam turned, frowning slightly. "Jack?"

"You wanna tell him or should I?"

Jacob looked mildly alarmed. "Tell me what?"

"Well, Jacob, when a man and a woman really love each other-" Jack was interrupted by Sam stepping on his foot and glaring at him. Rolling his eyes, Jack said, "You're gonna be a granddad again."

Jacob turned to Sam with a look of mild surprise. "You're pregnant?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah…I just found out."

"You'd better be glad you two are already engaged." Jacob said, his voice only half teasing as he stepped forward to hug them both. Pulling away, however, he put his hands on his hips and scowled at Jack. "Wait…you're telling me she's pregnant and you let her go through the gate?!"

Jack shrugged helplessly. "What else could I do? Aloria asked for her specifically…."

"What were you thinking?! Didn't Dr. Brightman say anything about that?!" Jacob roared.

Sam put a hand to her face, trying not to laugh as Jacob and Jack argued non-too seriously about her well being. 'It may be annoying...' she thought, watching as they finally gave in and Jack retreated to his office. 'But it's  
good to know they care.'


End file.
